1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to devices and methods of connecting lengths of rebars together in providing reinforcement to concrete structures including walls and floors.
2. Prior Art
The primary method in use to connect rebars, end-to-end, is by conventional gas or arc welding. Another method in use is by welding using a mixture of iron oxide and finely divided aluminum, sold by The Metal And Thermit Corporation of Rahway, New Jersey, under the trademark THERMIT. This mixture develops temperatures from about 1100.degree. to about 2760.degree. Centigrade.